From Mortal To Immortal
by WithinTemptation101
Summary: The last evening of Rosalie Hale's life, told in her point of view. Some of the dialogue is from the book 'Eclipse', some is from the movie, and some is my own. One-shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


I knew it was getting late, and when the clock chimed nine, I knew I needed to go home. Reluctantly, I rose and handed little Henry back to Vera. He cooed and my heart melted as he smiled a joyful, drooly baby grin.

"Oh, Vera," I sighed. "He's perfect."

Vera grinned and took him. "Thank you, Rose."

Henry let loose an adorable little laugh and I sighed again, longing for the day when I'd have my own little baby, my own little bundle of joy.

There was a sound near the front of the house, and soon, Vera's husband, Joseph, stepped in. We heard him hand up his things before joining us in the living room. He smiled warmly at me, before taking Henry from where he sat on Vera's lap.

I stood up, and turned to fetch my wrap, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Joseph lean in and kiss Vera. I turned away quickly and flushed; embarrassed to have interrupted a private moment, though I didn't think they knew I'd seen them.

Once I'd gathered everything, Vera and Joseph walked me to the door. All the way, Henry giggled the same sweet laugh as Joseph made faces at him. I tried to just enjoy the sound, but envy continued to build up in my chest.

Vera opened the door and a wave of chilly air washed over us. It was very dark and cloudy, so much so that there wasn't even a moon to give a sliver of light by. I forgot about my jealousy for a moment as I saw my surroundings. Mother and especially Father didn't like me out alone after dark…

"Would you like me to take you home, Rosalie?" asked Joseph, seeing the outdoors and my hesitation.

I gave one last look. The street lamps were on and light spilled out from various shops that lined the street. Pedestrians walked here and there. _It's a short walk,_ I told myself. _Just a few blocks. There's no need to trouble Father or Joseph. I'll be home soon._

"No, thank you," I decided. I'd made this walk so many times; it'd be foolish to ask for an escort now.

"Would you like to call your father?" asked Vera, gesturing towards the phone.

"It's a short walk," I told her, offering a small smile to convince her it was alright. "I'll be home so soon, there's no need."

"If you're sure," Vera said, though concern shown in her eyes. "Call me when you get home, just to make sure you're safe."

"I will," I smiled. "Bye, Vera, Joseph." I leaned in and kissed Henry. "Good-bye, you dear little thing," I whispered into his soft, dark curls before stepping out into the chilly air.

I walked briskly, staying close to the streetlamps. The air had a bite to it, and the sky threatened snow. I frowned. It was late April…wasn't winter supposed to be _over _now? The wedding was in a week, and after all of the effort and planning that had been put into it so that it could be _outdoors_, there was no way I was getting married inside.

After pondering and worrying about the wedding for awhile, my thoughts turned to little Henry once more…and Joseph. Though he was just a simple, ordinary carpenter, there was something about him and Vera…when they were together…there was a connection, a special bond. A bond Royce and I didn't have, one that we'd never had.

As I lingered in my self-pity, I realized I'd stopped walking. _Stop it_, I told myself. _Everything is perfect. You're on the verge of having everything you've ever wanted in life—and _now_ you feel sorry for yourself?_

I shook my head at myself and continued walking. An icy blast of wind raced past, and I shivered deeper into my coat, the expensive, frivolous one that Royce had gotten for me. I loved it; it only brought me more attention. My outfits, combined with my beauty, earned me looks and attention everywhere, and it made me feel better. The looks from everyone else made up for the lack of love Royce gave me.

I heard a sharp shattering noise, and I looked over towards the sound. Across the street, on my left, I could make out five men by the light of the street lamps. They staggered around, laughing and talking loudly. _Drunk,_ I thought with disdain. I heard them cheer and whistle as I walked past. I kept my eyes ahead of me and quickened my pace, determined to ignore them.

"Rose!" The exclamation of my name made me stop cold. It came right from the group of intoxicated men across the street. I turned, just in time to see one of them run across the street. As he came closer, I saw that it was Royce. I felt relived, but my fear returned when I saw the bottle of strong liquor in his hand. Royce didn't drink; he claimed he didn't like it.

He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me across the street. He took a swig from his bottle and he yanked me behind him.

"Here's my Rose!" he yelled. The group of men looked me up and down with appreciation.

"Isn't she lovely, John?" asked Royce, kissing me long and forcefully. His hands began to pull at my clothes. I pushed his face off of mine and fixed my coat, embarrassed and angry.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I said fiercely. I turned to go back across the street.

"Whoa, now," I heard him say before his arms pulled me back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Royce," I said as he grabbed me. "You're drunk. Let me go."

"No, you're not going anywhere," he grinned before taking a long gulp again. He lost his grip momentarily and I took this opportunity to run, truly frightened now.

Their footsteps sounded quick and hard behind me, and before I knew it, they'd yanked my arms back and pulled me into a dark, long alley, lined on either side by tall brick buildings, out of sight from the street.

A red haired man shoved me up against the wall and I cried out as my head smacked the brick.

Royce walked up to me. His eyes were bloodshot…and furious. "You little tramp," he snarled, and he slapped me across the face.

I screamed as the blow sunk in. I continued to shriek, hoping, praying that _someone_ would come. Why hadn't I listened to Vera and Joseph?

"Shut up," hissed Royce, and more blows followed. The pain built and became so bad that I felt myself losing consciousness. Their laughter and cheers continued as they abused me and I gave up screaming because it hurt horribly to do anything.

I passed in and out of consciousness. Finally, what seemed like days later, I heard them get up and begin to leave, joking and laughing at me. I lay there, waiting for them to go.

"Eh, Royce, looks like you'll hafta find a new bride!" chortled John.

Royce laughed hysterically. "Ya know, I think you're right, but I'll hafta learn a l-l-little bit o' patience f-first."

They all laughed again and left, one spitting on me as he went by. I didn't flinch, didn't think, didn't move—just waited for them to go.

They left, hollering and stumbling, and I waited. Snow began to fall lightly, then heavily. I forced my eyes open, and even that hurt. The snowflakes stung as they hit the gashes that covered my body. My dress was ripped, my coat gone. Various belongings of mine were scattered around the alley. I lifted my head, clenching my teeth as the pain washed over me.

I was halfway to sitting up when I saw the blood. The snow now covered everything in white, making the blood evident. Red was everywhere—most of it underneath me, pooling, spreading, engulfing.

With of the last of my strength, I screamed, realizing the blood was my own. I fell back, my head smacking the icy pavement.

Everything became black.

I didn't know—nor did I care—how long I lay there, waiting for death, when I felt something cold touch my arms and my face. It was colder than snow, and it washed up and down my arms. The abruptness of it—and the feel of it—brought me back to life.

With a groan, my eyes fluttered open. A man was bent over me, his pale skin silver in the soft moonlight. For a moment, I thought it was Royce and the others, back to hurt me more, when I saw the eyes.

The golden eyes.

I knew of only three people who had those eyes and they were Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme, and her brother, Edward. Even in my extreme discomfort, I watched him with aggravation. I'd never liked them. Their glorious perfection and beauty rivaled mine, and for that, I hated them.

As he worked over me, I realized what he was doing. He was trying to save me. _Foolish doctor,_ I thought angrily. _I cannot, nor do I want to be, saved._ My irritation grew as he continued to work. I willed my lips to move.

"Please…just leave me. Let me die…it hurts…so...bad."

"I know. I'm sorry. You're going to be fine. You'll be just fine," he murmured soothingly.

I couldn't find the strength to argue with him. I closed my eyes, and suddenly I was flying.

Icy air raced past and I floated. _I'm dead,_ I thought vaguely. _I'm in heaven. _But if this was heaven, why was there pain? Something was wrong, and I gave up trying to think what it was.

Suddenly, I was in a bright room. It was almost blinding, partly because I'd been in dark surroundings for so long.

The pain began to lessen and I knew that now I was really dying. I didn't mind, anything was better than the excruciating pain. I felt my surroundings begin to fade as I slipped away…

A burst of pain exploded in my neck. I screamed. Then there was another, in my left wrist this time. I continued to scream as there was another shock…and another…and another. What was happening to me?

I heard Dr. Cullen talking to me. Realizing he was still there, I pleaded with him to kill me. Wasn't a doctor supposed to help people, not hurt them?

Waves of pain continued to wash over me. Every time I screamed or moaned in blinding pain, Dr. Cullen squeezed my hand and apologized.

After awhile, the pain was still horrible, but I'd grown used to it. I began to listen to what Dr. Cullen was saying. He said that he was a vampire, that Esme and Edward were also vampires, and that I was becoming one. After experiencing such terrible, foreign pain, I was starting to believe him, though all the while begging for death.

Other voices soon became audible, a woman's and a man's. I pleaded with them, begging them to kill me. Mrs. Cullen was very sympathetic, immediately coming to my other side and holding my hand, murmuring reassurances to me. Edward, on the other hand, complained.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" he demanded. "Rosalie Hale?"

Was he serious? I was laying here in utter agony, among strangers, after being abused and left for dead by drunken men—my fiancé among them, no less—and he was talking like there was something wrong with me?

I didn't say anything, but I moaned, and Esme's cold hand brushed my forehead comfortingly. It felt nice, and it soothed the burning feeling in my body.

"I couldn't just leave her," Carlisle said softly. "It was too much waste—too much."

"She's a little recognizable, wouldn't you say so?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't let her die, Edward, and she would've, if I hadn't found her when I did."

"The Kings and Hales will be frantic. Search parties will search everywhere, not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled.

I almost smiled. They knew Royce was guilty. I took solace in his words.

I slipped in and out of reality, the pain never disappearing, though it ebbed and flowed the entire time. Carlisle and Esme never left me, and Edward came in every now and then to check on what was happening.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain began to lessen a little bit. Then a little bit more. And a bit more. I could begin to focus, and Carlisle and Esme seemed to realize I was coming around. Carlisle began to explain who they were once more, and this time I believed.

I felt a raw, burning pain in my throat. Carlisle explained that I was a newborn vampire, and that the feeling in my throat was thirst.

A little while longer, the pain had gone, except for the fire lingering in my throat. I heard Carlisle talking to Edward about where I'd go after my transformation was complete.

"She may want to go her own way," Carlisle said.

I knew by then that my life as a human had ended. I would forever be what I was now. There was no going back, and the thought of being alone in this terrifying and strange new life was unfathomable.

I cried out in protest, and Carlisle came over and checked me. "It's over," he said. "It is complete. How do you feel?"

I kept my eyes closed, but gestured to my throat. "It…burns," I rasped.

"Yes, that means you're thirsty," he responded. "It's normal. We'll take you hunting, and it will feel better. You can get up now."

I opened my bright, blood red eyes. My new life had begun.

Author's Note: Vera's husband is not named in the books, so I named him myself. Thank you for reading!


End file.
